


A Once Lost Love

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: A few time jumps, F/M, Kouen's mother isn't dead, Multi, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Six years after civil war, Unforgotten Love, changed timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen stared at the girl for a very long time for saying or doing anything, she looked down as if she felt like she disappointed him or something. Kouen took in a deep breath before asking, “Is your mother’s name Charlotte and your Grandmother’s name Edna?”</p><p>Kouentei looked up before nodding to him, Kouen smiled slightly before walking over to the girl and pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, she could fell the way his cheat rumbled when he spoke way her Mamma said it did. “I am so proud of you Kouentei, and I will take pride in telling everyone that you are my daughter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Once Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't not own Magi or any of the characters, only my OCs.

Kouen Ren has now been Emperor for six years now, after the death of the Empress, Kouen was named Emperor. Kouen had been wary for his step-mother after she married his father so when Hakuei came running to him saying that Hakuryuu said that it was her Mother who had killed her Father he went to find Hakuryuu, he found him attacking his own mother. He listen to what was being said, he moved to the younger boy’s side when he knew that it was safe too. He placed his hand on Hakuryuu shoulder and told him that he believes that he is right and that together they could return their empire back into the empire it once was, Hakuryuu stared at the older male before hugging, Kouen lead the younger boy out of the rain and back to his library. They spoke for hours about what they were going to do, Hakuryuu told Kouen about his deal with Sinbad and Kouen knew that they could use that to they advantage. A lot happened after that, the battle at Magnostadt and then the whole thing with Alma Torren, and then when the Empress realised she couldn't control Hakuei or Hakuryuu she tried to kill them, Kouen didn’t take that to well and civil war broke out and with the help of the Seven Seas Alliance they were able to take back there county and now Kou were allies of the Seven Seas Alliance and because of that Kouen and Sinbad had to spend a lot more time together, during that time the two became quiet close to each other. Both having similar interest, to Kouen Sinbad wasn’t as dumb as he first thought and to Sinbad Kouen wasn’t as boring as he first thought, they both enjoyed having someone they could both go full out when fight with their Djinn equips. They were also rubbing off on each other, Ja’far was more than overjoyed when Sinbad actually did all his work without stopping to spend sometime with some girls or something stupid, he only stopped when he had to eat, drink, sleep, etc. And Koumei was more then happy when he found Kouen had gone to bed early in stead of doing extra work and when he found a note telling him to go to bed as well that they can start on they work in the morning, Kouen had changed a few things while Emperor, he had Sinbad help him and Hakuryuu with getting rid of anyone who had worked for the Empress and help set Judal free, the Magi now spent his time in-between Kou and Sindira. Kouen also got rid of slavery in Kou as well as allowing females who are not apart of the royal family to join the army. He had all of his first generals replaced with members of his family, Sinbad also dropped the mind controlling thing with Kougyoku with telling anyone, so now his first generals were Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei, Kougyoku and Hakuryuu as well as his household members.

It had been a long day for Kouen and Sinbad, so they decided to go get a few drinks then find somewhere to relax. They were on their way to finding some wine when Hakuei find them, she had a frown on her face. She asked that Kouen come with her but didn’t say why and Sinbad, being Sinbad, followed, they walked into Koumei’s private study to find a girl no older than sixteen. She had dark red hair, the same shade as Kouen’s, and when she turned Kouen had stop and have a good look at her, she looked a lot like a girl Kouen once knew but with his eyes and hair. Her face didn’t change when she saw them but her eyes gave her away, her eyes were telling Kouen that she was meeting her hero and that hero was him. Kouen turned to his cousin with a questioning look, Hakuei gave him a ‘give-me-a-minute’ look. Koumei walked into the room and walked over to his older brother, when Kouen looked at him, he shagged.

“Okay, now tell them what you told me.” Hakuei told the girl.

“Which part?” She asked.

“The part about your father.” Hakuei eyes flicked to Kouen for a few seconds. “And your mother and grandmother. Tell the way you told me.”

“Well okay,” the girl said before looking at the three males. “My name in Kouentei but people just call me Entei most over the time. I was born in a small sea-side town just off the border of the Kou Empire, I was raised by my Mamma and my Nanna, I never knew my father but Mamma and Nanna would tell me stories of him as I grew up and because of those stories I decided that I wanted to join the Kou Empire’s Army to make my father proud of me, if I ever met him, Mamma and Nanna told me that I had to wait until I was old enough and I was good and I waited. I turned sixteen a few month ago, so I am old enough to join the army and so I did but nobody part of the army I join believed that I could do it so to prove myself I went off to find a Dungeon, and I did. I conquered the Dungeon and now I have a Djinn of my own, when I returned to my small town the men who were in control of the army where in my home and my Nanna had been badly hurt and I walked in on my Mamma almost being raped, you see my Mamma could normally hold her own but she hasn’t been well for a year now so she couldn’t fight off the men, so I lose it and almost killed them. I badly hurt them after they left my Mamma collapsed, my Nanna told me that I had to go find my father or Mamma was going to die. She told me that the reason that I grew up without my father was because my grandfather sent her away when he found out that she was carrying me and that my Nanna left with her to make sure she had some help with raising me and the reason that she hasn't gone back to him now that my grandfather is dead is because she doesn’t wish to cause him any more trouble than she already has but Nanna says that she can’t sit by and watch Mamma die knowing that she could have done something to save her, so she sent me to find a man I have never seen before. I told her that I didn’t know who he was and she laughed and said that everyone in the Kou Empire knew who my father was, then she looked me in eyes and said 'your father and my son is the Emperor of the Kou Empire, you go find him and tell him that his mother wants him to come a get her and the woman he is in love with and bring them home.'”

Kouen stared at the girl for a very long time not saying or doing anything, she looked down as if she felt like she disappointed him or something. Kouen took in a deep breath before asking, “Is your mother’s name Charlotte and your Grandmother’s name Edna?”

Kouentei looked up before nodding to him, Kouen smiled slightly before walking over to the girl and pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, she could fell the way his cheat rumbled when he spoke way her Mamma said it did. “I am so proud of you Kouentei, and I will take pride in telling everyone that you are my daughter.”

The teenaged girl started to cry in her father’s arms, Kouen held her until she stopped before asking, “Now shall we go and bring your Mamma and Nanna home?”


End file.
